The traditional video image is a 2-dimensional (2D) information medium, which renders only the content of the scene but ignores the depth information such as the distance and location of the object. Therefore, the traditional 2D video image is incomplete. People are accustomed to observing things binocularly, and therefore, more information than a 2D picture is required for people to obtain necessary spatial information. The 3D video technology provides the pictures which comply with 3D visual principles and bear depth information, reconstructs the physical object authentically, renders the scene with the feelings of depth, perspective and reality, and is a trend of the video technology. The development of the 3D video technology began in the 1980s, but the technology has not been applied massively due to technical immaturity, high cost of the display device and lack of standardization. In recent years, with the perfection of the relevant technologies, plunge of the device cost, and launch of the relevant standards, the 3D video technology is put into practical use, and 3D video communication becomes a hot issue in the 3D video research field.
The prior art discloses a 3D videoconference workstation. The workstation includes a dual video camera for capturing video signals and a depth image calculation apparatus for creating a depth image. The video signals and the depth information are transmitted as 3D video data. Besides, the workstation includes a 3D display device for displaying 3D images. The depth image calculation apparatus can estimate the location of the user, and is configured to exercise control for generating 3D images.
The prior art also discloses a 3D image communication terminal for displaying 3D image information. The terminal includes a 3D image input module with multiple cameras for capturing 3D images; a 3D image display module, configured to display 3D image information; and a communication module, configured to transmit at least the 3D image information obtained by the 3D image input module. The 3D image display module is composed of a horizontal/vertical parallax display device that integrates imaging types. The cameras are arranged in at least from top downward and from left rightward near the 3D image display device.
In the process of developing the present invention, the inventor finds at least these defects in the prior art. The 3D video communication is capable of only peer-to-peer communication and displaying the 3D video image of a single party, and is not capable of performing multi-party 3D video communication. Therefore, with the rapid development of the communication technology, the implementation of the 3D multi-party video communication or 2D/3D hybrid multi-party video communication has become an urgent requirement.